


Six Words

by xyourdearlybeloved



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyourdearlybeloved/pseuds/xyourdearlybeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, missing the stop at her apartment doesn't matter much to Jade Harley. Not when she's going home with the sexiest guy since, well, ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figurativelynsfw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figurativelynsfw/gifts).



> For 0dalesque, because she is amazing and sprinkles the rare delicacy that is BroJade all over Tumblr <3
> 
> WARNING: literally PWP, more than likely OOC, and inner mushy Bro.
> 
> (Also, one particular scene used dialog from one of 0dalesque's pieces, which can be found here: http://0dalesque.tumblr.com/post/24047054447/uhhhh-bro-shhh-im-checking-you-out)
> 
> Enjoy!

The night was frigid.

Even while warmed by the comforting heater of a cherry red Aston Martin One-77, the girl in the passenger’s seat still shivered, rubbing her hands together in a desperate attempt to regain their former toasty temperature. She tucked her lengthy, slim legs into her chest, grateful for the fuzz of her inky snow boots; she thoughtlessly laced her fingers into the fabric, instantly experiencing a rush of much desired warmth. With a satisfied sigh, she remained this way for a few minutes, carefully letting her head rest against the smooth cloth of her multicolored leggings as her friend drove her home. In her thick, bulky coat, Jade Harley was perfectly complacent in this strange Texan winter, a capricious season she hadn’t quite witnessed before.

From the corner of her eyes, she glanced at the silent male beside her, hoping with every ounce of her being that he did not catch her staring (despite the fact that he had an uncanny knack for catching her each time without fail). Her viridian pools gleamed in the low light as they tore down the freeway, catching every flicker of bronze light that filtered in from the passing street lamps, dancing on the blonde’s skin with an entertaining vigor. It highlighted the countless angles of his body—chiseled by the never-ending sword fights between him and his brother—but seemed to steer clear of the upper half of his face—the part of Bro Strider she wanted to see the most. Even from this position, she could not get the slightest peek at his enigmatic eyes, more than likely deep in thought behind their triangular shades.

However, once the darkness flooded the sedan when they exited the freeway, Jade could sense his gaze on her skin, probing, searching for something she wasn’t quite sure she could provide. His acknowledgement of her existence easily raised her body temperature faster than any sort of comfortable jacket or high-end heater ever could, and so she decided to bask in this rare occasion for a split second before whipping her head around at the familiar tingle of his roving orbs burning into her entire physique, forcing herself to take in the view outside her window. While returning his stare was one thing, relaxing beneath it was completely another; regardless, she could feel the beginnings of a smile tug at the edges of her mouth, bringing traces of elation along with it. In truth, she had a soft spot for Bro—or rather, Dirk, but she could never bring herself to call him that—that she couldn’t possibly explain, considering she was also a tad head over heels for Dave, which complicated the predicament. Or rather, the _almost_ predicament. If there were no actions taken, it couldn’t possibly be a problem, right?

“A lot on your mind?” Strider’s rumbling, relaxing voice sounded much more tender than usual, effortlessly interrupting the girl’s haphazard train of thought. She blinked behind her glasses for a moment, somewhat surprised that he’d decided to start a conversation so close to home. Why, her apartment was just around the corner and only now did he decide to speak, to bless her with his oddly soothing phrases and all-telling half-smirks—but, with a quick peek in his direction, Jade knew there were no hints of humor or joviality on his person. Only waiting.

“Just a little,” She confessed, leaning back into the leather interior of the automobile. “Mostly about Dave’s birthday present, though. I can’t believe we couldn’t find anything!” Her lower lip slipped into a pout, set on saying nothing more as they rounded the corner, merely fifteen seconds from her home. What had she expected? More conversation? More friendliness? This was, after all, Dave’s brother—and if she thought the younger was stoic, boy, was she wrong when it came to the eldest. Aside from a few questions about her view on Dave’s interests, he’d said absolutely nothing during their trip to the mall—he didn’t crack a joke or two, as Dave did, or ridicule her about her glasses, actions, personality, etc. Was she really expecting Bro to be more like this brother?

“We’ll find something,” He assured quietly, that same, lulling tone infiltrating his words. “Besides, Dave and I need to busy ourselves with something else at the moment. I hear it’s almost our lovely guest’s birthday as well.” He spared a swift nod in her direction, sending a trail of blazing shivers down her spine. While she was utterly confused by the soft quality that enveloped what he verbalized, she was even more befuddled by the fact that he knew her birthday was coming up—and that he was searching for a suitable gift.

 _Maybe not entirely suitable though_ , the girl abruptly added, _because these_ are _the Striders we’re talking about._

And, of course, she was too busy contemplating that fact to notice that they had totally driven past her apartment, Bro having no intention of stopping. He didn’t act any different though, maintaining his signature poker face even as they headed into foreign territory, places that Jade did not exactly know yet. For an instant, Bro wondered just how out of it Harley was, given that she hadn’t noticed their change of plans—or rather, _his_ change of plans—but the girl just buried her head in her knees, fighting back an oncoming yawn. The brightness from scattered street lights gradually became sparser, effectively blacking out the inside of the car for more than ten seconds at a time.

Out of the blue, however, Jade gasped, arms thrashing around for a few milliseconds as she opened her mouth to very nearly scream, “We missed the stop!”

To which Bro replied with, “Relax, we’re just heading to my place. No need to flip out.”

“And Dave? How are we gonna explain us disappearing the whole afternoon?” Panic seized her, manifesting for various reasons as they drove on. What if Dave thought they were dating? What if he had planned to ask her out? What if Bro _said_ they were out on a date? What if he hated her now? What would they tell him? What if claiming to spend an afternoon together at some movie theater or restaurant was the only way to throw Dave off their tracks? What if—

“Like I said, _relax_. He’s got a gig tonight. We’ve got the place to ourselves.”

And, though it was meant to her calm down, that simple, six-worded sentence made her even more flustered than anyone had the right to be.

**  
**

* * *

 

Climbing up the stairs of the Striders’ apartment was definitely a challenge. Since the elevators were out of service, the two had no choice but to sprint up twenty flights of stairs with the hope of staying conscious, which was sort of an impossible feat for Harley. Or, at least, she thought it was. She didn’t exactly have twenty floors to train on back on her island, but the rugged life had ruthlessly tested her endurance nonetheless—and when Bro cunningly coaxed her into a race, she could not help but pray it would be enough to impress him. She wasn’t sure what kind of girl he was into—the damsel in distress (she liked to believe this was Dave’s type), the free spirit, the competitive athlete, or the temptress—but some part of her fiercely hoped his tastes varied; she didn’t know what category she fell into (if she even possessed any of the types’ traits) but she did know one thing; fit girls were hot, right?

And so, with that in mind, she flitted up the stairs taking two or three at a time, regulating her air intake to a familiar rhythm to keep herself from tiring out too quickly— _in-in-out_ , _in-in-out_ , _step-step-step-turn_ , _step-step-step-turn_. Bro, on the other hand, took four to five steps on the way up, alternating between painfully fast and catch-your-breath slow. There were times when Jade surpassed him, but his hectic changes in speed often led to leaving her too far behind, until she, too, resolved to settle for a much more rapid tread.  Soon, both eventually reached the final skip, breathing heavily despite their constant training.

The once unbroken silence of the penthouse was shattered by breathless chuckles, which quickly morphed into all-out laughter on Jade’s part. She wasn’t certain, but she thought her foot hit the ground of the twentieth floor before Bro’s did. She hoped it did. Maybe then he’d partake in witty banter with her, as Dave often did. With a swing of her arms, her hands shot up into the air and she declared, “I win!” while keeping a watchful gaze on the Strider beside her. He shook his head, a small smile tugging at the tips of his mouth.

“You wish.”

Adding nothing more, Bro pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, throwing it open with a sigh. He threw the tinkling collection of metal across the room, not even bothering to take note of where it landed; instead, he swiveled around and invited Jade in with stony expression and a flourish of his arm, closing the door behind her. The place hadn’t changed a bit since the last time she’d been there, which was somewhat of an achievement; the Striders redecorated almost every day in order to make way for whatever bizarre strife matches they were having.

“Welcome back to Casa Strider.” The man shoved his hands into his pockets and ambled towards the couch, plopping down with a satisfied groan. In his denim jeans, black tank top, matching hat and leather jacket, Jade didn’t know how on Earth she kept herself from reaching out and taking him, right then and there. Especially with that sexy little grin of his, continually plastered on his pale, handsome face.

 _Now’s not the time to fantasize about middle-aged men_ , she chastised herself, unzipping the coat with some difficulty. _He’s what, thirty seven? That’s twenty years older than you. Get ahold of yourself!_ But she could not, knowing he was a few feet away, alone with her in his apartment with no distractions or inhibitions or problems. Abruptly, he stood and appeared at her side in seconds, aiding her in removing the impenetrable overcoat.

“Lemme help with that,” said he, leisurely sliding the sleeves down her arms as though he had all the time in the world. The heat of his hands burned through the fabric, leaving a trail of delectable warmth in their wake. Then, after what felt like years, he took hold of the cloth and tossed it towards the loveseat to their right. He made no move to return to his spot, instead placing his deft digits on Jade’s shoulders, much to her surprise. They began to squeeze and rub lethargically, instantaneously setting the girl’s heart on overdrive as she avidly fought back a moan.

His spidery touch felt so _right_ on her flustered skin, involuntarily making her step back and exhale shakily when the caresses became firmer, more enchanting. She could do nothing but stand there and sigh noiselessly while these large,  agile hands began to lower, brushing against her waist and hips rhythmically to some unheard, undetectable beat. They snaked under her arms, artfully taking hold of her breasts over her slim fitting sweater dress and massaged slowly, eliciting a sharp gasp from the girl. Her eyelids fluttered shut in sudden desperation, in the overwhelming desire flooding through her as Bro’s fingers made her body arch, inadvertently pushing her hips back into his.

He, without thinking, took hold of them nimbly, resting his head on her shoulders while he lightly, tentatively, grinded his pelvis into hers.  No outright objection was provided, and so he gratefully mashed their lower bodies together again, harder this time around, utterly relishing the audible exhale that slid past the girl’s lips. He pulled her closer, ravenous fingertips curled around her hipbones, tugging at the hem of her dress and expertly slithering towards the junction between her legs and—

“Uh, Bro?” The inquiry was half timid, half pleading, barely reaching his ear drums over the sheer breathlessness of it. His movements came to a pause—as much of a pause as two seconds could be—but continued systematically, gently touching her through her leggings.

“Shh, I’m checking you out.” He responded huskily, applying more pressure when she began to shift positions, shallow pants escaping into the impossibly heated atmosphere. Running his lips up her neck with the slightest trace of his tongue, he brought a rush of boiling blood to every inch of skin that enveloped her, adding a new kind of sensitivity to any and every place he came into contact with.

“W-With your hands?” Jade barely held back a needy mewl, biting down on the inside of her cheek when he slid his hands into her leggings and aptly rolled them down, fingers eagerly traipsing across all parts of her now exposed thighs.

“Yes.” Adding nothing more, the blonde unhurriedly spun the girl around, hungrily taking note of her choice ass in those pitch-black panties of hers as she faced him. Her cheeks were heavily flushed, emerald pools half-lidded behind her trademark dorky glasses,  and for a moment, Bro hesitated. Why _was_ it he was doing this? Sure, Jade was pretty hot for jailbait, but, as he further focused on her awfully feminine features, he knew there was something more. Was it her childish charm that reeled him in? Or her eternal optimism, constantly alighting his usually uneventful days? Was it the fact that she put so much enthusiasm into everything? That she was horribly transparent in every action, every phrase—a luxury no Strider could ever attain?

He didn’t know—and he didn’t think he wanted to. After years of building up this rock hard façade, he wasn’t entirely certain he wanted to know why this one girl—this one, silly, highly impractical girl—made his heart melt. Why she made him question is iron resolve, when he never had before. Was it her vulnerable appearance? The subtle, nearly imperceptible hint that suggested she needed a strong, capable man to protect her? He could feel his heart swell at the thought—unlike the men of this day and age, _he_ was extremely competent in almost every aspect of daily life—including hand-to-hand combat and wicked swordsmanship. _He_ could keep her safe, no matter where they were or who they were with. _He_ could be her knight in shining armor—even though he fancied himself as more of a prince. Anything she wanted, he could provide—it was perfect. She was perfect. Even if he was still a work in progress, he’d try to—

 _Shut up_ , his mind rapidly issued, despite the fact that Jade had already done that for him. She took hold of his shoulders and pressed her mouth to his, falteringly at first, and when he did not respond immediately, she pressed as much of herself to him as she could, running her hands through the golden strands of his hair, tossing his cap off. At this point, she didn’t really care about the screams bouncing back and forth in her brain—they could go to hell for all she cared. In this moment, she didn’t want to be shy or helpless or awkward—she wanted to be _sexy_ , and she’d be damned if she stopped now. With a few movements, she kicked her boots and leggings off, stationing her hands at the waistband of Bro’s jeans. It was then that he finally came to, and though he planned on trying to take it slow with her, she was not helping; his stiffening erection was almost insupportable in its denim confinement, throbbing harder as she tantalizingly brought her hips to his.

He hungrily nipped at the softness of her mouth, letting his hands wander, but he was promptly interrupted; without warning, Jade lifted her right leg, using her hands to guide his to her thighs and hitch both limbs around his waist. Her weight added a larger strain to his growing hard-on, especially when her ass rubbed against it in that just _perfect_ kind of way, banishing any coherent notion he’d once had. Catching her drift, he carried her to the couch in the center of the room, unquestionably _adoring_ that she continued grinding into him as soon as he settled into it, kissing her fervently, profoundly, in a way he’d never kissed a woman before—there was legitimate passion behind it, as opposed to the fleeting lust he was so accustomed to.

Jade, of course, was having _way_ too much fun with this—she inched back, swift in unbuttoning his jeans and teasingly fitting his aching member through the fly of his boxers. She took it gingerly, and though her heart beat madly in her chest at the sight of his erect penis (in truth, she’d never done anything like this before) she began to slide the palm of her hand up and down his shaft, gripping tighter as his breath took on a ragged beat. Now it was _his_ turn to forget the basic sequences of simple respiration, despite his countless experiences—how was it that he was in so much pleasure so quickly? For the first time since his teenage years, just one little hand had him entirely on edge—and now, internally writhing in ecstasy, he could only imagine what her mouth would do to him. He caught a glimpse of a small grin through his fluttering lashes, but it vanished when she leaned down and _fuck, she really knows how to use her tongue._

She readily began to bob her head and up and down, tongue swirling around his head for a moment before she took more of him in, taking the stifled groans as appraisal. Jade’s fingers easily slipped into the same rhythm as her lips, gradually gaining speed with each passing second. She could feel it twitch from time to time, but the inward triumph she earned from that was nothing compared to the sight of Bro’s blood -filled cheeks and viciously bitten lip. His gaze was all but tangible, gracing her face as she licked and sucked with a vigor he wasn’t quite used to yet; it was hectic and unpredictable, leaving him in the dark about what speed or technique to expect; he only knew that it was _amazing_ , to the point of awakening the initials stirrings of an orgasm just a few minutes in.

He laced his fingers in her loose, luscious hair, bucking into her mouth harder and faster and _fuck, fuck, fuck, she’s making me cum already—_

But Bro held her back until her mouth slid of his dick with an audible _pop_ , leaning forward to carelessly crush his lips to hers. She knotted her lithe digits around his neck and effortlessly climbed into his lap to straddle him again, taking hold of his hand and placing it on the edge of her panties—begging him to slip in and please her. He took the invitation heartily, fingers skimming past the cloth, but it didn’t take long for them to discover the slight wetness of them. He smirked, beckoning her forward to take hold of her waist as a finger glided into her slit, rubbing innocently for a few seconds before shifting towards her entrance. Given how moist she already was, he began to prod at the opening but did nothing else, taunting her, refusing to fully insert the appendage.

To be honest, he somewhat enjoyed the change of pace—and her abrupt assertion. He didn’t think he’d be able to go gently if she gave away how much she wanted him, but with that unexpected avidity of hers, however, she cut any sort of teasing short—with a quick shove, she pushed his finger in, ignoring the sudden grin that spread across his face.

“Oh?” He murmured, easing her closer to reach better, rubbing her clit with the palm of his hand all the while. “A little impatient, are we?” He slipped his pointer in as he spoke, sliding it in a bit roughly to elicit a response from her, but she was able to provide a coherent retort—just barely.

“Like you aren’t,” She dipped down to shove his fingers all the way in, exhaling sharply at the wonderful sensation of them. Bro, however, removed them with a sly _cluck-cluck_ of his tongue, earning himself a diminutive whimper from the girl atop him.

“That’s not how it works,” He explained, yanking Jade forward by the hips and taking hold of the underside of her panties, shoving it aside with one hand while he slipped the tip of his erection between her swollen labia with his other. She inched forward, rolling her pelvis onto his dick in hopes of getting it in already because _goddamn_ was he driving her mad with the teasing and the leering and the—

“ _Oh_!” The cry was curt, somewhat pained, but a signal of pleasure nonetheless; the girl was completely still for a few moments, processing the feeling of him inside her, thick and pulsing against her equally aroused skin. She carelessly bit down on her lip, and though Bro initially waited til she gave him the thumbs up to keep going, he couldn’t hold out for too long; she was too goddamn _tight_ to let his body become used to the delectable pressure bearing down on him. Bro hastily latched his hands to either side of her nimble hips and tenderly lowered her, an action that she did not object to—in truth, she didn’t want to come back up until she’d had every last inch of him, no matter how much it hurt or bothered her. 

Rocking her back and forth with a temporary gentleness, the male slowly eased her out of the pinpricks of pain coursing through her, skillfully transforming them into shivers of pleasure when he began to match her movements at an exceedingly negligent pace.

Her short-winded whines took on a louder volume, increasing in length as the couple shifted slothfully, carefully, gradually working towards gaining speed. Jade, however, could not handle this cautiousness anymore, not when she was so excited and desperate and _hot_ like this. Unthinkingly, she flung her dress over her shoulders and tossed it aside (revealing a pitch black bra while she was at it), leaning forward to plant an impassioned kiss on Bro’s lips, all but saying _pretty please_ in her lust-driven actions.

With breathy chuckle, he complied, despite the scraps of self-control nagging in the back of his mind. He briefly considering going slowly, to make her beg for it, but that hadn’t quite worked up to this point. If he couldn’t resist Jade when his discipline was still intact, what made him think the meager iotas left of it could possibly stand a chance _now_? Besides, it had gone down the drain the second she kissed him, so fuck _that_.

He gripped at either side of her waist and lifted his hips, sliding his dick in completely with a satisfying _smack_. It was a good start, he decided, even though he never aimed for anything less than, well, fucking _great_. He pushed again, and when the girl firmly pressed herself closer, contributing to the movements as well, he didn’t think it could get any better. Their lips interlocked thoughtlessly, swallowing each other’s never-ending huffs and muffled moans as they began to rock _harder_ and bounce _faster_ against the other in desperate attempts to touch every last inch despite the sliding and the slipping and the _friction_.

Jade coiled her arms around Bro’s neck with an involuntary intensity, mewls escaping into the air in visible puffs as she tried to keeping kissing him, but _fuck_ , he was making this so hard when he was gripping at her ass cheeks like there was no tomorrow and ruthlessly slamming into her, again and again and _fuck, please, please don’t stop!_

“Bro, I’m gonna—” The brunette stuttered halfway, because if she thought she was in ecstasy _then_ , she really didn’t know how to handle his fingers as they teased the tiny mound between her legs, absolutely fucking shoving her into unexpected throes of utter delight. A pool of warmth began to simmer at the base of her stomach, slithering lower and lower until it filled each nerve Bro came into contact with, the heat intensifying in painful increments with each groan and broken squeal that emanated from her throat.

He chuckled shakily, “Already?” despite the fact that he was too goddamn close to be talking right now. He eased in and out with a seasoned finesse, pumping to a steady rhythm, to the sound of Jade’s escalating whimpers, quickly morphing into all-out pleasured cries. In that moment, he swore he saw stars or God or _something_ , because _goddamn_ was it getting harder and harder to focus on the motions that please the girl or his lips as he brusquely bit down on the skin of her neck. The sensations were dually overwhelming for her, fueling the trails of electricity gathering below, pushing her closer and closer and _closer_ and—

“Fuck,” The blonde exhaled, sensing the familiar contractions that indicated her oncoming orgasm. He, too, felt the inescapable stirrings of pure elation building up at the core of his penis, steadily warming up to hotter and hotter temperatures—and that prompted him to hurry the fuck up if he wanted Jade to go first. He sensed her limbs tense around him in response to the sudden shift in tempo, but he’d be damned if he came before she did. He settled for short, powerful strokes that elicited harsher, heavier gasps from her as the seconds wore on, steadfastly taking note of the decrease in time between each breath and—

An impassioned scream burst from Jade’s rosy mouth, nails digging into Bro’s shoulders for support as waves of unadulterated bliss flooded through her muscles, leaving her speechless while she let the undulations of sexual intoxication run their course. She exhaled heavily, a chorus of diminishing _ahh_ s and _ohh_ s following each fatigued sigh, interrupted from time to time by breathtaking pecks on Bro’s part as he neared his peak. A heavenly delirium washed through his veins then, spilling into the girl’s body while he slowly decreased the pace, coming to a full stop once both regained a sense of reality.

Jade slumped forward, not even bothering to remove herself from him or slide off his waning erection. Instead she kissed him, gently, innocently, as though she’d never laid lips on anyone but him before. Her heart pounded in her ears and sleep prodded at the corners of her vision, but all she could do was let her mouth slide against his at a tenderly endearing beat. She knotted her fingers in his golden hair, but the Strider gingerly took her into his arms and stood, kicking off his remaining clothes to traipse across the apartment and set her down in the comfortable expanse that was his bed. She felt a grin tug at the edges of her mouth as he climbed in beside her, utterly gorgeous with nothing obscuring the pale plains of his beautifully chiseled body. He pulled the covers up, and much to her surprise, he looped an arm around her waist and brought her slight frame to his.

“You know,” The girl murmured sleepily, rolling around to face the man behind her. She took note of his shades, somehow still intact, and smiled, leaning forward to place a chaste peck on his faintly reddened lips. “I’d take this over a birthday present anytime.”

With that, she tossed her glasses aside—her bra joining them in a few seconds—and returned to her perfect position as the little spoon, letting a yawn commandeer her for a moment. Her inky tresses spilled across the snow white pillow as soon as she settled in, breathing falling into a deep, restful pattern in no time at all. Her flushed skin glowed beneath its pale exterior, giving her a sense of triumph, much to Bro’s satisfaction. He watched her sleep for a few instants, a genuine smile laced into his features as his arms tightening around the girl.

 _She really is something,_ he thought to himself, kissing her cheek lightly before joining her in a fitful, untroubled, and pleasantly comfortable sleep.


End file.
